The Akabeko's Good Service
by delusional-lady
Summary: yaoi. Sano needs money and Tae-san seems to be in need of help in the Akabeko. ;) contains crossdressing. SaitouxSano


The Akabeko's Good Service  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: No own them.   
  
A/N: This is yaoi so please tread with caution. Throw a few reviews my way, will you? ;)  
  
Tae sighed as she thought the matter over. She wanted to help Sano since he was a good friend and all but there was no way she could lend him any money right now. Besides, the akabeko was running low on dependable staff. She couldn't possibly take Sano in as an employee since the restaurant only hired waitresses and Sano was definitely one alpha male. But then again... Sanosuke had a pretty charming face which might just help him get a job, provided he received proper treatment of course... "Hmmmm... It could work." She muttered, a smirk forming.  
  
++++  
  
"Hurry up you guys!" Yahiko grumbled impatiently as he waited for Kaoru, Megumi and Kenshin to catch up. They were about to be treated to a free dinner by Doctor Genzai and the three were taking forever to get to the akabeko. When they finally arrived, everyone noticed that the whole place was packed.  
  
The akabeko was quite famous but it was never packed with so many customers that there was even a line outside the restaurant! "What's going on?" Yahiko prodded, pushing his way inside. Everything seemed pretty normal. There wasn't a fight going on and-.. His thoughts were cut short when the most gorgeous woman passed right in front of him. His nose almost bled. "Yahiko! What is wrong with you?" Kaoru asked as she poked her head in and saw the stunning waitress serve a table. "Who is that!?"She exclaimed.  
  
Tae spotted her friends and invited them inside."Come in, come in! I have saved a table for you guys." She said,leading the way to their usual dining table.The restaurant owner giggled as she noticed that all their attention was on her new waitress. "Would you like to have Saemi serve you for tonight?" She offered, crossing her fingers that 'Saemi' would not kill her for doing this. Yahiko nodded his head immediately. Kaoru nodded as well, wanting to inspect what this waitress had that she did not. Besides, she also wanted to see if she would be a possible threat to her non existing but not entirely impossible romantic relationship with a certain red headed samurai.  
  
"Uh, Saemi! Please serve this table and take their orders." Tae called out. The new girl was surprised and glared at the woman. It was so fast that not even Kenshin caught the expression on the waitress' face.  
  
Sano could not believe that Tae made him wear something like this. It was the usual kimono outfit for the akabeko waitresses. Orange with black stripes. He found it hard to move about since he was forced to keep his feet together. Tae-san had said that it was actually a good thing since he couldn't really sway around like he did when he was still wearing his white pants. His hair was shampooed thoroughly and was tied into a bun, leaving a few stray strands wandering about his face. Add the fact that he would never hear the end of it from his friends if they ever found out about his line of work. Now, he was asked to serve a table with Kenshin and the others. Hopefully, none of them would notice it was really him.  
  
"Can I take your order?"Sano asked, hoping his disguised voice did not sound so manly. Kenshin's ears perked up. He recognized the voice but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had heard it before. He tilted his head and glanced at the waitress. She was very, very attractive and had a bit of simply elegance in her.  
  
Meanwhile, Tae was busy entertaining some of the newly arrived guests. For example, police officers Chou and Fujita Goro. "It's nice to have you here again." She remarked, leading them to a table. Chou nodded his head while Saitou merely brought out a cigarette. They have been through quite a lot while working on their latest case and now that it was done and over with, Chou had dragged him off to celebrate. Mind you, Saitou wasn't the type to be dragged off to celebrate in a restaurant but his instincts told him that he should consent to the idea.  
  
Just then, a burst of laughter caught his attention. Saitou turned his head and caught sight of the kenshin gumi having dinner a few tables away. There was the Battousai, the noisy raccon girl-Kaoru, the fox lady-Megumi, the aged doctor-Genzai-sensei, the Kenshin wannabe-Yahiko, and of course, the ahou-Sanosuke. Wait a minute... Saitou narrowed his eyes as he eyed Sano intently. "Well this is a surprise."Saitou murmured, a sly grin forming on his face. He called for Tae-san, hoping for a request.  
  
Sano couldn't be more tense. He was seated right next to Megumi and couldn't help feeling like she recognized him or something. Why did he have to be stuck here serving them? Besides, Yahiko's drool was becoming more and more obvious and he did not want to think that it was because of him. Just then, Tae passed by and took him to a corner.  
  
"I can't take this anymore Tae-san! Can't you transfer me elsewhere? I'll serve anyone but them!" Sano pleaded. Tae grinned and chuckled. Sano had just saved him the trouble. "Well, you could go and take this to table number seven. If they ask you to stay, then you can stay there." The cunning woman directed as she laid a tray of soba on Sano's hands.  
  
Sano was relieved. Finally, he could get away from Kenshin and the others. "Now to look for table number seven..." He muttered, searching for the table. He almost died when he located his next customers. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself as he hesitantly approached Saitou's table.  
  
Surprisingly, Sano was asked to serve them all through the night. He sat silently beside Saitou and watched him eat soba. Chou had to return home because of some family emergency and now he was all alone with the mibu wolf. Sano shook himself and told himself not to be afraid. This was just Saitou. Unfortunately, that was precisely the problem. Somehow, he felt a little weird, like tingly.. Saitou still hadn't made him go away and it felt like they were on a date or something.  
  
Wait a minute... Where did that come from? Sano shook his head mentally and scolded himself for even considering the idea of a date. "But Saitou is just sooo sexy..." His brain muttered. Those slender fingers, the hair, the intimidating eyes... Speaking of eyes, Sano blushed when he found Saitou's eyes on him. The former shinsengumi was staring at him intensely and the gangster felt like melting in his seat.  
  
Suddenly, Sano got an idea. There was no way that Saitou would recognize him in this outfit, right? Well then, might as well do what he had wanted to do for the longest time. Without a word, Sano leaned forward and kissed the man. Saitou tasted of cigarettes and soba. Amusing combination. Sano did not stop there. All the while, he slipped his hand under the table and started stroking Saitou's manhood which was already erect. Since their table was on the farthest end, no one really noticed what they were doing. Saitou was kissing him back, moans trapped in their passionate lip locking session. Just then, Saitou pulled away.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, ahou" Saitou whispered before walking out."Come again." Sano said, smirking. He looked down at his kimono and cursed. He was aroused, damn it and he needed to cover it up. He looked around and found a tray to cover himself with. Then, he snuck off to the kitchen and out to the back door.  
  
"Ahou." Sano turned around to see Saitou waiting for him outside. With a smirk, Sano followed the policeman home.  
  
  
  
owari 


End file.
